


You Put the "Strange" in "Stranger"

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: There's a man at the bottom of the building and Peter doesn't know what to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Rated Teen for language)
> 
> I am so sorry I didn't stick to the deadline, twice! I really need to get back to posting more frequently, and hopefully I'll be able to start doing that. In the meantime, have some SpideyPool, I will be getting to posting some other stuff soon. Hopefully.
> 
> Characterization is probably way off, because I don't think I did a good job on this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

"What the heck do you want?!"

"I wanted to say hi!"

Peter disappeared back into the room, before coming back to the window with an encyclopedia in hand, throwing it down at the man in red with sheer force and slight rage, "that's not a valid answer!"

There was a a loud cracking noise, both a combination from the book hitting the man down below, and his neck snapping in the process.

"Geez...for a scrawny guy like you, you can throw pretty fucking hard," Wade rubbed the back of his once again straightened neck as he continued to look up, "I like that! Hey, kid, you ever thought of becoming a merc like me? I could show you-"

And then an atlas was thrown out the window, and Wade marveled at the fact that he had been caught off guard so easily.

That was the fifth time his neck had snapped today.

"Kid, you keep throwing books at me and soon you won't have anything left in that supposed library of yours."

"I don't have a library," Peter let out a sigh, "and I'm going to need those books back, so if you could just go away and let me get them-"

Peter watched as Wade picked up the books, before grabbing a katana that had been hidden behind his back and using it to scale the building. He sat on the sill of Peter's window, "Here ya go."

Wade deposited the books straight onto the floor in front of Peter. The youth looked up at the stranger across from him.

"Why did you climb up to my window!?"

"Because I don't follow orders from teenage brats," Wade jumped off the sill and into the room, causing Peter to back up slightly in fear that Wade might actually try to stab him with his sword - which was now currently pointed in Parker's direction.

There was a slight pause, before Wade brought the katana closer to the floor, sighing. He looked back up at Peter once more, using his free hand to remove the mask over his face so Parker could see the horrible image of what was left of Wade Wilson.

The youth made a sound of disgust and fear, and Wade had to hold back a scowl.

"Oh my god..."

Wilson smirked, "What? You sound like you've never seen a deformed monstrosity before."

"I-Is your face-"

"Real?" Wade let out a quick laugh, "you bet it is! The face of the one and only, Wade Wilson, at your service."

The look on Peter's face slowly changed from fear to concern.

"I-I...I was going to ask if your face was ok..."

There was a slight pause in the room, mainly because Wade was now currently confused, hence his raised eyebrow, "What'dya mean by that?"

"As in...i-if you were hurt or...something."

"Oh," Wade stared at Peter for about a minute more before he pulled the mask back over his face, rubbing the back of his neck with slight embarassment, "yeah I guess. It's not like it's really that big of a deal or anything."

"You look like you need medical help."

Wade looked back to Parker, and Peter could just tell he was grinning under that damn mask, "Oh, you have no idea kid."

Wilson stood up, and Peter advanced towards him somewhat, in fear that he might fall off. Damn he was cute worried, Wade just couldn't wipe that grin off his face.

"Well, I got places to be," he turned around, however turned back for another moment soon after, "if you ever need someone killed, give me a call."

He made a telephone shape with his hand, holding it by his ear.

"See ya kid."

And with that, the masked man in red disappeared into the cool night sky, and Peter Parker was left all alone in his room wondering just how exactly Wade had been planning on Parker to call him if he hadn't even given him his number. And then, another thought came to him, the logical one about the fact that a masked assassin had just climbed in through his window just to have a friendly chat.

"I wonder if I should go call the cops..."

He'd probably decide against it later.


End file.
